Jack Rabbit
by inkfr33k
Summary: Why is that when people hear the words, 'Boston Homicide' they have one of two reactions, either clam up or take off running?
1. Chapter 1

Why is that when people hear the words, 'Boston Homicide' they have one of two reactions, either clam up or take off running? This last guy chose the latter of the two. Jane was in a full out run as she rounded the corner. Grumbling in her mind the whole time she was running. She never saw it coming, the 'jack rabbit' had stopped just on the other side of the corner. His balled up fist caught her in the eye. He had swung so hard and with her own inertia from running, both her feet left the ground at the second of impact. Frost was three steps behind when he saw Janes' body go air born. He began to slow as he approached Jane laying on the ground clutching her face. "GET HIM!" she bellowed out. Frost caught up with him in the next block.

After placing the cuffs on him, Frost reads him his rights as he walks back to Jane. She still hasn't got off the ground, but is now leaning against the building in a sitting position. That made Frost worry a bit. Walking up to his partner Frost asks, "hey you OK?" Slowly and very unsteadily Jane tries to get to her feet. "I... well... no." Jane still hadn't taken her hand away from her face. Frost was starting to really worry now. Frost radioed for a marked unit to pick up there 'jack rabbit'. While they waited Jane sat back on the ground with her shoulders hung and her head in her hands.

After the squad car pulls away Frost leans down to talk to his partner. "hey... let me see." Jane slowly tilts her head up as she removes her hand. "O SHIT!" Jane just looks at him. "is it as bad as it feels?" Frost takes a step back, offer his hand to his partner and helps her to her feet. She is very wobbly as she leans back onto the building. "I really think you should have that looked at, it is BAD." Frost leaves to go get the car. The more she stands there the madder she gets. Finally Frost pulls up in the unmarked. "Dr. Isles is in today if you want her to..." he didn't get to finish what he was saying when Jane cut him off. "NO! I mean... no that's OK, I am sure she has plenty to do just take me to the E.R."

Sitting in the passenger seat Jane had a moment to pull down her visor and look at her self in the mirror. "ugh... I am in so much trouble." Frost just smiled as he drove. "so you think the Doc will be mad huh?" his smirk was growing wider. "Ya think?! We are going out to the opera tonight." At this, Frost couldn't help but start to laugh. "Man are you in for it." Sinking down in her seat a little she just mumbles, "shut up." the remaining time in the car was spent in silence, Jane sulking and Frost laughing under his breath.

Her face felt like the skin was too tight over her eye and cheek. The lady at the reception desk looked at her and winced, then put on her best smile and asked,"can I help you?" Jane, having felt like a truck had ran over her face, was in no mood for making some smart ass comment simply said "yeah I need to be seen about my eye." She took the paper work she was given and took a seat in the waiting area. Frost joined her after having found a parking space. "Man I think your eye has swollen even more in the last few minutes. Can you even see out of it?" the sound of concern frightened Jane a little. If the eye looked that bad shouldn't she feel more pain? Was she seeing out of it, or was she just seeing with her left eye? Deep in thought, the sound of her own name being called caused her to jump slightly in her seat.

Frost went back with her to the room in the E.R. She climbed up on the bed. Frost took a seat next to the bed. They chatted about how Maura had talked her into going to the opera. Jane left out the part about how she was really looking forward to it. She had never been to an opera before. Although, she teased Maura about it when they were at her house and she was listening to it on the stereo. After a few moments a nurse came in, she was looking the chart as she said "Detective Rizzoli." She lifted her head to look at Jane and almost forgot to smile as she said her name and that she would be her nurse for her visit. Being a good detective Jane picked up on her hesitation. "Wow, I must look bad if the nurse is in shock." she joked trying to break the tension in the room. The nurse started to back peddle, "I.. I'm sorry." both Frost and Jane laughed, With Jane saying "no it's OK I am sure it looks worse than it is."

The nurse smiled slightly as she began to inspect Janes face. Jane didn't make a sound. Frost was looking in rapt horror as the nurse pushed on the bruised and swollen areas. The nurse looked at Jane with questioning in her eyes. "Does this hurt?" as she pushed on Janes face just under her eye. "Nope." was the short reply. The nurse made some notes then left the room only to return in a few seconds with an ice pack. "put this on your eye and I will send the Dr. in. If you need anything before the Dr. comes in just ring my name is Angie." With that Angie left the room. Frost just stared at Jane.

"What?" she asked with a bit of annoyance in her tone. Frost just looked at her with shock on his face. "that _really_ didn't hurt?" Shrugging her shoulders Jane just shook her head, "Not really." The Dr. Entered as Jane and Frost were discussing the basketball game from the night before. Taking the ice pack from her face, Jane straightened up a little as he approached the bed. "Detective, I am Dr. Miller, That is one heck of a shiner you got there. Mind if I take a look?" Jane couldn't help herself, "No I am just here for the nice comfy beds you guys have here." Everyone smiled at her witty joke. The Dr. moved closer. He started to palpitate the areas around Janes eye. He tried to open her eye lid but couldn't as the hematoma was so taught.

"Aw Doc really?" she said in what sounded like a 6 year olds voice. "Yes, Detective. It will have to be lanced to let the blood collecting around the eye drain or the pressure could do damage to the eye itself." Frost looked like he wanted to run, but to his credit he stayed for moral support of his partner. The Dr. having gathered all his equipment set to work on numbing the area. Jane thought this was a waste as she couldn't really feel the area anyway. Frost looked a little green around the gills as the doctor gave shot after shot. With the area completely numbed the Dr. grabbed his scalpel. Janes stomach gave a violent lurch. Her eyes, or _eye _must have given her away cause just she then felt Frosts hand in hers. She relaxed and laid back into the now raised bed.

Frost had his head hanging towards the floor but never let go of Janes hand. The Dr. finished in a matter of minutes. Jane was all stitched up (all two of them) and ready to go. Having signed her release papers her and Frost headed to the car. "What time is it anyway?" Jane asked as they emerged from the E.R. "4:45 almost quitting time." Frost said as he stretched before climbing into the driver seat. "_GREAT_... now all I have to do is sign out at work and go face Maura." Jane said in classic Rizzoli sarcasm. They both chuckled as Frost started the car.


	2. Chapter 2

Maura Had already headed home, as she only had a little paper work to do that day. So Jane was safe while she finished her incident report and logged out at work. As she stood from her desk Frost asked if she wanted a ride home. "No I am good, thanks though." She said as she shrugged on her jacket. As she left the building and got into her car, she was running through what Maura was going to say and do when she showed up with a huge shiner. The drive home was uneventful. She let herself into her apartment. She smiled as Jo Friday did the happy dance around her feet, obviously happy to see the detective. "OK...OK... I will take you for a walk, JEEEZ!" Laughing she took the little scruffy dog for her walk.

After the walk Jane took a nice warm shower. Taking extra time to let the day wash off of her, Jane finally emerged from the shower. Toweling off and then blow drying her hair Jane picked out her attire for the evening. A black pinstriped suit that she had picked out just for this occasion. She had actually went to a tailor and had it made, it fit her form perfectly. She wanted to look nice as not to embarrass her friend. She looked into her closet seeing the nice pair of DKNY pumps she had chose to go with her new suit. She admired herself in the mirror. "Not too bad Rizzoli." She said to herself. Jo Friday barked just then, "Thanks Pal." She scratched the dog behind the ear. Grabbing her clutch that always had her badge in it, if nothing else, she locked the door and headed out.

As Jane stood in front of Maura's door she suddenly lost her nerve to knock. "OK, get it together Rizzoli." A couple raps on the door and Maura's voice answered "Come in." Slowly opening the door Jane stepped in. "Jane you look wonder..." Maura's face fell as she took in Jane, _ALL_ of her. Rushing to Jane Maura placed her small hand on the detectives face. "What happened? Are you OK?" Jane smiled a little as the look on Maura's face returned a little more to normal. "I'm fine, a suspect gave me a good one today." Not looking into Janes face Maura took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. She couldn't help the tears that squeezed out. Jane grabbed her by the shoulders and looked her straight in the eyes, "I'm OK, I promise."

"I know... I really do but, it's so hard to see you hurt." Jane hated to see Maura cry, as much as Maura hated seeing her hurt. So doing what any good girlfriend would do she poked the almost black bruise under her eye to show Maura it didn't hurt. "See, nothing..." Janes face lit up with a smile that went all the way to her dark eyes. Maura smiled a little back, the gold flakes in her eyes dancing in the light. Straightening up and running her hands down her dress Maura sniffs and dabs her eyes with a handkerchief out of her purse. "OK Detective let's roll!" Jane threw her head back and laughed as Maura smiled at her beautiful girlfriend. "WHAT? I know I got that one right." Jane calmed her self enough to say "Yes... yes you did."


End file.
